Siente el Ritmo
by toadstool32
Summary: Karkat nunca se va a quedar dormido en una fiesta de nuevo, nunca jamás. (Traducción de Feel the Beat por classyfuckinglady en ao3!)


La última cosa que karkat recuerda es estar sentado en el horrible sofá de John

"Come on, 'cause I know what I liiiiiike."

El definitivamente ya no está en el horrible sofá de John, aunque en lo que sea que el este sentado ahora, de alguna manera logro ser más incómodo que la anterior excusa de mueble en el dormitorio de John

"...Roxy?"

"Shhh, Kittycrab, Mi Ke$ha interna esta brillando!"

Karkat gruñe mientras Roxy continua cantando junto con la radio. El mira por la ventada por un momento, notando que está más obscuro que cuando estaba en la casa de John. "Que mierda estoy haciendo en tu auto?"

Hay una pausa en la que Roxy termina su canción antes de responder. "Te dio sueño durante la fiesta."

"Eso lo explica todo perfectamente. Te lo agradezco jodidamente mucho. Ahora comprendo perfectamente porque estoy aquí sentado en tus asientos chillones frotándose contra mí en toda su picante gloria."

Roxy se ríe y se acerca a darle una palmada en su pierna. "Te estoy llevando a casa, tontillo! Obvio no es divertido oír tus ronquidos desde el sillón mientras el resto trata de divertirse."

"Yo no ronco"

"Oh pero si lo haces! Tienes suerte de que no hayamos ido, Dave estaba a punto de dibujar un pene en tu cara antes de que lo parara."

Karkat hace una nota mental de meter todos los marcadores de Dave en su garganta la siguiente vez que se lo tope. Como sea su nota mental es interrumpida cuando Roxy se pone a bailar y el auto empieza a dar la vuelta.

"Estas tratando de matarnos?! Fíjate en el maldito camino!"

"Shhhhh." Roxy se acerca una vez más y trata de poner sus dedos en sus labios. Ella termina picándole la nariz. "A veces solo sientes el ritmo y tienes que sacudirte! Salte del muro, CrabbyKat. Baila conmigo!"

"Salte del m—PON TUS MANOS DEVUELTA EN EL JODIDO VOLANTE." El auto derrapa fuera del camino por un momento y Karkat casi ve su vida entera ante sus ojos. "Estas ebria? Oh mi dios, estas ebria. He sido secuestrado por una lunática intoxicada con mal gusto en música y ahora voy a morir en algún acantilado después de que nos desvíes del jodido camino"

"No estamos en la disco, sin pánico"

"Oh mi dios"

Roxy quita sus dos manos del volante y empieza a moverse por todos lados ahí es cuando Karkat pierde la cabeza y solo toma el volante por sí mismo. "Que descerebrado inútil te permitió tener una licencia?!"

"Ah, que divertido!" Roxy trata de dirigir el auto de nuevo, pero las manos de Karkat están pegadas al volante. "Aha, de acuerdo, tu toma el volante yo me encargo de estos pedales."

De alguna manera se las arreglaron para llegar a la casa de Karkat en una pieza. Él se pellizca para comprobar que eta vivo (o despierto, que mierda) e inmediatamente quita las llaves de Roxy de la ignición. "No, No te las devolveré. Nunca. Vas a quedarte aquí en mi habitación extra y no te quejarás ni un poco."

Roxy tan solo sale saltando del auto. "Pijamada en la casa de Karkat!"

Roxy está pegada a su teléfono mientas Karkat la guía adentro. Él oculta las llaves arriba del refrigerador cuando ella no está mirando, como sea, por la manera en la que ella salta por todos lados sobre su "pijamada" el no cree que ella trate de irse de cualquier manera.

Roxy lo sigue hasta su habitación. "Nos vamos a poner pijamas?" pregunta. "Ooh, ooh. Quien te gusta?"

Karkat tira un par de pantalones de dormir y una vieja camiseta hacia ella. "Tú puedes usar esos. Te puedes cambiar en la habita— o justo aquí. Eso también es magnífico."

Rápidamente se voltea y se empieza a cambiar también, y cuando saca su teléfono de su bolsillo se topa con varios mensajes nuevos.

12:46 am, Dirk: Estas muerto o Roxy se las arregló para llevarte a tu casa ileso?

01:17 am, Dirk: No importa. Roxy me acaba de informar que ustedes dos tendrán una "superb increble nche de chicas ;)", así que buena suerte con eso.

12:33 am, Dave: hermano no se porque dejaste que rox te llevara a casa  
>12:33 am, Dave: si no querias un pene en tu cara me lo hubieras dicho<br>12:33 am, Dave: no te hubiera hecho caso porque a la mierda tu no riges mi vida pero almenos estarias vivo ahora  
>12:35 am, Dave: bromeaba sobre lo de estar muerto llamame cuando llegues a casa<br>01:03 am, Dave: o no eso tambien esta genial

Karkat escribe un rápido "JODETE" para los dos striders y ni se toma la molestia de abrir los otros mensajes entrantes de sus amigos.

"Nuestros amigos son unos listillos". Le dice a Roxy. "Quien pensó que sería una buena idea que me trajeras a casa"

"Uh, todos, duh." Ella se deja caer en la cama haciendo rechinar los viejos resortes. "Soy tu compañera conductora por la noche!"

"Eres una homicida maniaca vehicular, eso es lo que eres."

Ella se pone de costado cuando él se sienta junto a ella en la cama y cuando ella se ríe y susurra "Asiiii queee ya me vas a decir quién te gusta?" el decide que definitiva y completamente odia a todo su grupo de amigos y que ninguno de ellos oirá de el por un tiempo.

(Si él se la pasa conversando con Roxy hasta el amanecer, es solo porque ella no se callara hasta que hable con ella y la resistencia es inútil cuando se trata de las mujeres Lalonde)


End file.
